


I Could've Danced All Night

by DecemberKat



Series: Book of Rachel [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, Luther Hargreeves Needs Therapy, Morning After, Romantic Fluff, oh my glob you guys so much goddamn fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberKat/pseuds/DecemberKat
Summary: The morning after with Rachel and Luther(Should probably read "Pearl" first, but you do you, boo. I don't know your life.)
Relationships: Luther Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Book of Rachel [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720552
Kudos: 6





	I Could've Danced All Night

Luther woke up the next morning not knowing where he was. He looked around the unfamiliar room as the events of last night came flooding back. 

“Bedroom?”

“End of the hall.” She’d yelped as Luther picked her up and carried her down the hall, bridal style, before gently setting her down on the bed. He leaned down to bracket himself over her, massive torso covering her like a heavy winter blanket. She kissed him eagerly, hands dancing at the hem of his turtleneck. When one of them started to creep underneath the thick fabric he froze and grabbed her hand gently.

“Don’t…” 

“If we’re going to do this, I want to see you. All of you. Please.”

“Good morning,” came a soft, scratchy voice from beside him. Rachel was curled up next to him, resting against his broad torso as she cleared her throat. Luther searched her eyes, still seeking the slightest hint of disgust or regret in Rachel’s face, finding none. “You sleep okay?” Finally, Luther was forced to clear his own throat and respond,

“I did, yeah.” Rachel grinned and leaned over to kiss him, nose scrunched up in distaste at their mutual morning breath. 

“I’ll make breakfast. Coffee?” She got up suddenly, and it was then that Luther realized she was wearing nothing but a pair of underwear and loose tank top. He himself was completely naked under the sheets, his clothes still dumped into a pile on the floor of Rachel’s master bedroom. As she opened the door a small black cat walked in, meowing pitifully as Rachel laughed and reached down to pet it. 

“Luther, this is Bubbles. She’s a little shy, but very sweet.” Bubbles looked at him curiously, tail held vertical as she observed Luther from a distance. Finally she followed Rachel out into the kitchen, apparently more interested in food than the stranger sitting upright in her human’s sleep chamber. Luther got up and located his pants and shirt from last night, trying to brush away the worst of the wrinkles as he followed Rachel and the cat into the kitchen. There was a fresh pot of coffee brewing on the counter as Rachel busied herself scrambling a massive double portion of eggs in front of the stove. 

“I hope light roast is okay,” Rachel said as she doled the finished eggs out onto a pair of mismatching ceramic plates. “Some people have some… pretty strong preferences.” She chuckled, almost to herself, as she popped two slices of toast each next to the scrambled eggs. 

“My, um… my little brother’s like that,” Luther commented, taking the proffered mug from Rachel’s hand. “But he’ll drink whatever’s available if he has too. Long story.” Rachel grinned and leaned in to kiss him again. She didn’t have to stretch much, given her skinny 6’ 4” frame, but her lips on his made the anxious buzzing in Luther’s mind fade away, just a little, as he focused on her coffee-scented lips on his, her long-fingers hands gently caressing his shoulders. She was smiling when she pulled back, in a way that Luther wasn’t quite sure people did in real life, though it seemed decently common in those sappy period dramas Allison liked to watch late at night.  
They ate in silence, supervised by Bubbles, who had moved on to the investigative stage, and was presently concerned with the alien scent of Luther’s feet and trousers. 

“Are you okay?” Rachel asked suddenly after a few minutes. Luther looked up, startling Bubbles back to his hiding place underneath Rachel’s couch. “You seem… anxious.” Luther glanced back down at his plate. 

“Yeah, it just… feels like a dream. Like I’ll wake up any second and I’ll be alone again.” Rachel gave him a sympathetic look and reached across the table to take his hand. 

“This isn’t a dream, I promise,” she said, running her thumb soothingly over his knuckles. “I’m here, with you. And I meant what I said last night. I’m here for the long run if you’ll have me.” That almost made Luther laugh out loud. 

“I’d be crazy not too,” he said after a moment. Rachel laughed, blushing furiously under her tan skin. “You’re more than I ever thought I could have.” This made Rachel’s smile drop as quickly as it’d appeared.

“Baby, don’t take this the wrong way,” she said delicately. “But I think it might be a good idea for you to talk to someone.” Luther tilted his head, not unlike a bemused dog.

“I’m talking to you…? Oh, you mean like a therapist!” Rachel giggled in spite of herself and nodded.

“That’s what my sisters keep telling me.”

“That’s very wise of them. If it helps, I see Dr. Wodehouse down at the center. I’ll give you her number.” Luther nodded and absently glanced at the clock on the microwave. He quickly finished the last of his toast and stood.

“I’m really sorry, but I almost forgot: I have an interview with NASA later today. Five gave them some of my research from the moon, and apparently some of it’s pretty… valuable,” Luther seemed puzzled at this development, but for now, Rachel let it slide. “Anyway, I should really get going.” Rachel stood as well, draining the last of her coffee and escorting him to the door.

“Alright. I have a shift later today anyway, and I really should shower,” Rachel grinned impishly and kissed Luther firmly on the lips as he reluctantly slipped out into the apartment hall. “Call me?” Luther nodded eagerly before heading down towards the exit to the building.

Her happy mood carried her through her morning routine, showering, making herself a packed lunch, and dressing up in her brightest flowy summer dress that showed off her long legs and flattered her near-nonexistent breasts. That same cheer earned her a few strange looks from her coworkers, but she blissfully ignored them.  
She felt like a teenager again, like a fairytale princess who’s prince had arrived to wake her from a deep sleep of grief and fear.

Now if only he would see a goddamn therapist.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me on Tumblr at canonbiwonderwoman!


End file.
